character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Canon, Composite)/Mewthreeeeee
|-|Base=''' ' |-|Initial Tailed Beast Cloak=' ' |-|Version 1 Tailed Beast Cloak=' ' |-|Version 2 Tailed Beast Cloak=' ' |-|Sage Mode=' ' |-|KCM1=' ' |-|KCM2=' ' |-|Kurama Avatar=' ' |-|Six Paths Sage Mode=' ' |-|The Last=' ' |-|Complete KCM=' |-|Adult=''' ' |-|Version 1 Six Paths Sage Mode=' ' |-|Version 2 Six Paths Sage Mode=' |-|Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth=''' ' |-|Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend=' ' |-|Ultimate Ninja Storm=' ' |-|Jump Force=' ' 'Summary' '''Naruto Uzumaki' (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Likely 7-C | High 7-A | 6-C to 6-B | 5-C to 5-B to High 4-C | 3-A | High 2-A Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: '''Naruto (Canon, The Universe)/Young-Jah '''Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (in Part 1). 15-17 (in Part 2). 27-32 (in Part 3). Classification: Human, Ninja, Shinobi, Jinchūriki, Sage, Hokage Powers and Abilities: |-|Composite Hax=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Shown at being competent using a kunai and shurikens), Chi Manipulation (Every shinobi's life force is directly connected to their Chakra), Duplication (Creates Shadow Clones as strong and durable as himself), Shapeshifting, Stealth Mastery (The Transformation Jutsu allows a person to transform into animals, other people and inanimate objects of unquantifiable size), Summoning (In Part 1 he could summon one giant toad, who was later replaced with three new ones in Part 2, who all have Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation and (Type 1) Large Size), Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Statistics Amplification, Negative Emotions Empowerment (When Naruto didn't have Kurama under control, he could take over his body and amp him up depending on how angry he was), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated from having his heart pierced), Immortality (Type 3), Body Control, Vibration Manipulation (via Initial, Version 1 and Version 2 Jinchūriki Cloak), Longevity (The Uzumaki clan is known for having an extensive lifespan), Air Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Anti Regeneration (Rasenshuriken is a jutsu Naruto came up with after applying a Wind Nature to his Rasengan, which can destroy an opponent and their chakra circulatory system on a cellular level to such a degree that they would never be able to use chakra again and no amount of medical ninjutsu would heal them), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (Both Kabuto and Madara used Sage Mode as a substitute for their regular senses), Durability Negation (Frog Strike is a taijutsu that attacks opponents on the inside), Clairvoyance (Found out about the Fourth Shinobi World War, while being further away on a remote island), involuntary Petrification and Transmutation (If someone absorbs his chakra while he's in Sage Mode they get turned into frog statues), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed the White Zetsu via their negative emotions), Plant Manipulation (Due to the life-giving nature of Yang Style, any wood constructs, like White Zetsu, that Naruto's near or that he touches grow into trees), Non-Physical Interaction (Pulled on his own soul), Large Size (Type 2), Power Bestowal (Amped up the entire Shinobi Alliance, an army of around 1000 shinobi shinobi by 3 times), Flight, Self-Sustenance, Healing (Healed Might Guy after his body had disintegrated and Kakashi's eye after it was ripped out by Madara), Sand Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sealing (via Shukaku), Fire Manipulation (via Matatabi), Water Manipulation (via Isobu), Magma Manipulation (via Son Gokū), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (via Kokuo), Acid Manipulation (via Saiken), Perception Manipulation (via Chōmei), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind Style - the five basic Nature Transformations in the series - along with Vapor, Lava and Magnet Style Genkai), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Sasuke from another dimension), Durability Negation via Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Anti Regeneration (Truthseeker Orbs encompass the power of all five basic natures, and as such they surpass both Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota, which allows them to nullify any ninjutsu they touch and thus become impervious to it; This includes negating the regenerative qualities of Edo Tensei, making it possible to permanently damage and kill those reincarnated by the technique), Non-Physical Interaction (Held open one of Kaguya's portals), Toon Force (Shows up in both Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend, where all the characters are depicted as gags) |-|Composite Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Tailed Beasts can snap their Jinchūriki out of genjutsu), Soul Manipulation and Chi Absorption (Draining him of his chakra has been proven difficult, due to the sheer size of it), Acupuncture (Naruto can access the Nine-Tails' chakra if his chakra pathway system suffers damage), Sealing (Broke the Hokage necklace made to seal away the Nine-Tails' power), Destruction, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification (via Six Paths Sage Mode) Attack Potency: likely Town level '(Kurama, who is sealed inside Naruto, was casually destroying the Leaf Village) | '''Mountain level '(Jiraiya, one of Naruto's sensei, was stated as being able to crave mountains with his Massive Rasengan) | 'Multi-Continent level '| Island level (Might Guy, who Naruto would surpass later on, shaked the entire remote island he was on through the use of the 7th Gate) | '''Moon level '''to '''Planet level (Hagoromo and Hamura created the moon; Kaguya was going to, at bare minimum, destroy the Planet that she and Team 7 were on with her Expansive Truthseeker Orb and even though the anime has a moon and stars in the background of her dimension that suggest a solar system, it stands that her dimensions are of unquantifiable size; Toneri split the moon in half; It took around 100 random Jonin of the Cloud Village to charge a cannon that could destroy the moon) to Large Star level '| '''Universe level+ '(We can see a universe in the background of Kaguya's Final Truthseeker Orb move in NUNS4; Momoshiki's Space-Time Ninjutsu has been noted as a parallel dimension on several different occasions; Boruto, who does in fact scale to Adult Naruto, went back in time and was overwhelmed by Version 1 Jinchūriki Cloak Naruto, who later beat an amped Urashiki with the help of Boruto) | High Complex Multiverse level+''' (Comparable to Prometheus, a Keyman who utilises the power of an Onyx Book in order to convey the events of all Jump Worlds as mere stories to the Real World, existing in a rift where he watches over both the Jump Worlds and the Real World. Onyx Books also hold the power to change said worlds. In other words, Prometheus treats the Jump Worlds as fiction, even referring to manipulating them as "trivial", and can link them with the Real World, which also views these Jump Worlds as such - manga panels, stories, etc.) Speed: FTL+ '(Numerous light speed statements throughout the series; KCM1 Naruto dodging the 4th Raikage, who's been stated as being light speed with his Lariat) | '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to Prometheus) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a Rhinoceros''' in Sage Mode), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Dariel_Senju/Choji%27s_Cho_Baika_no_Jutsu_Calc '''Class G] Striking Strength: Town level '''(with Nine-Tails Avatar) |''' Multi-Continent level'' (with Tailed Beast Bomb) |'' likely 'Planet Level '(with Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei) Durability: Town level '''| Mountain level |''' Multi-Continent level '| '''Island level '| Moon level to 'Planet Level '''to '''Large Star level '| Universe level+ | '''High Complex Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High '(Fought for the entirety of the Fourth Shinobi World War) | '''Infinite '(In theory, Naruto should be able to infinitely make clones of himself/Kurama that charge up the Nature Energy he's lost during a battle and he has used this strategy in his fight against the Six Paths of Pain and Sasuke) '''Range:'' Standard Melee Range '| '''Extended Melee Range with Jinchūriki Cloak | Tens of kilometers 'with Tailed Beast Bomb | 'Universal '''with Six Paths senses '''Standard Equipment: Kunai and shurikens | None notable Intelligence:'' ''Gifted (Has been shown mastering quite a few jutsu and techniques through training, hard work and dedication within small periods of time, namely: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan and it's variations and Sage Mode | Talk no Jutsu) Weaknesses: It's stated in the series that if a shinobi were to lose all their chakra they would die, although it's been proven a difficult task draining Naruto in specific by Momoshiki, as he's constantly praised for his massive chakra pool throughout the series | Kurama wouldn't cooperate with Naruto until halfway into Shippuden (KCM was a sign that Kurama was working with Naruto) | Sage Mode has a timer on it, although Naruto has found a loophole around it | Sometimes acts without strategy or plan, although this hasn't been as prominent in his later years | Incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, although he's surpassed this through the use of Sage Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Clone Jutsu' is one of Naruto's more frequently used techniques. It's a cloning technique that splits the user's chakra between them and their clones, but shares their strength and durability. **'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu '''is just the cloning technique, but on a bigger scale. The number of clones is exponentially increased and the limit in Naruto's case seems to be five thousand, as shown in ''Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. ***'Naruto 5K Uzumaki Barrage' is a taijutsu that utilizes Naruto's five thousand clones, barraging the target upwards into the air, leaving behind a stream of clones. *'Rasengan '''is another one of his frequently used jutsu. It's modeled after the Tailed Beast Bomb by Minato Namikaze, although not as powerful. It's a concentrated sphere of chakra that's spinning in multiple directions at once. **'Giant Rasengan is a bigger variant of the Rasengan. It has better impact, dealing knockback to the target. ***'Massive Rasengan '''is a bigger variant of the Giant Rasengan. It's impact creates a shockwave. ****'Supermassive Rasengan 'is a bigger variant of the Massive Rasengan. It's impact creates a massive crater on the ground. *'Wind Style: Rasenshuriken is a jutsu Naruto came up with after applying a Wind Nature to his Rasengan. It's described as multiple tiny chakra blades attacking every cell in the body of the target. It also used to damage Naruto when he used it, but not to the same extent as his target. *'Jinchūriki Cloak '''is a red veil of chakra a Tailed Beast bestows upon their host. The boost it provides to its' user are dependant on the Tailed Beast's cooperation. The heat heat that it gives off is so powerful that it's been shown corroding objects and damaging the user's skin temporarily. **'Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a result of Kurama cooperating with Naruto. It seems to have the same aura texture as a regular Jinchūriki Cloak, except yellow and special to Kurama. It's speed amplifier is shown on par with the 4th Raikage and even Minato. It also granted Naruto the use of the Tailed Beast Bomb. ***'Tailed Beast Bomb '''is a condensed ball of chakra, much like the Rasengan, except more powerful. It's a jutsu special to Tailed Beasts and Jinchūriki. It has been shown fired as a projectile, a beam and a wave. ****Super '''Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb '''is a miniaturised Tailed Beast Bomb that he can slam into his opponents like a Rasengan. On impact it explodes, to similar nature as a Tailed Beast Bomb. **'Nine-Tails Avatar '''is the manifestation of Kurama as a giant chakra construct. This form is a substitute to Naruto for being able to completely transform into his Tailed Beast, much like the the other Jinchūriki can. It's size has been shown on par with Sasuke's Complete Full Body Susano'o. * '''Sage Mode is a transformation that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. It acts as an amplifier to all Naruto's stats, but it has a timer on it's uptime. **'Frog Kata '''is a taijutsu gained upon mastering Sage Mode. It allows you to attack an opponent without the need to make contact with them, instead attacking them on the inside. **'Sage Art: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken removes the demerits of the original Rasenshuriken and allows Naruto to throw it like a projectile. **'Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage '''a combination of the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Massive Rasengan and Sage Mode to form an army of shadow clones barraging their target with Massive Rasengan. It's been used to overwhelm Kurama and counter Edo Madara's Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence. **'Senjutsu-enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak 'is a transformation mix between Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak. This allowed Naruto to be able to counter Ten-Tails Jinchūriki Obito. *'Six Paths Sage Mode is the result of Hagoromo bestowing half his power to Naruto. It's given him the power of flight, enhanced sensing and the abilities of the nine Tailed Beasts. **'Truthseeker Orbs' are black orbs created from the five basic chakra transformations. They can nullify any ninjutsu and disintegrate anything else they come in contact with, but they're weak to senjutsu. ***'Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken '''are converted from Naruto's Truthseeker Orbs. It's been shown destroying Ten-Tails Jinchūriki Madara's Chibaku Tensei planetoids. ****'Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken are nine Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken, each embedded with the ability of one of the nine Tailed Beasts. Upon impact they explode like fireworks and have overwhelmed Kaguya. *****'Sage Art: Magnet Style Rasengan '''is a Rasengan embedded with Magnet Style by Shukaku. It has Shukaku's curse marks around it and when it makes contact with a target it spreads the curse marks to them and seals them in place. *****'Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken 'is a Rasenshuriken embedded with Lava Style by Son Gokū. It looks like a normal Rasenshuriken, except it has a mass of magma in the center. It has cut the God Tree and Ten-Tails Jinchūriki Madara before he absorbed it. **'Vapor Style: Unrivalled Strength 'is an amplification technique granted to Naruto by Kokuō. It increases Naruto's chakra to the boiling point, granting him increased speed and strength. **'Naruto Uzumaki Ultimate Barrage 'is Naruto's ultimate taijutsu. It's simply utilizing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu with the strength and chakra granted to him by Six Paths Sage Mode to barrage the opponent in an attempt to overwhelm them with numbers. *'Asura Nine-Tails Avatar '''is a fusion between the Nine-Tails' Chakra Avatar and two other of its' clones. The result is a three-headed, six-armed avatar made to mimic Asura Ōtsutsuki's Six Paths: Kunitsukami. **'Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken '''is the jutsu of Naruto's Asura Nine-Tails Avatar. Its' three right arms create a Six Paths: Giant Rasenshuriken and its three left ones create a Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken. When both launched, they were powerful enough to clash with Sasuke's Indra's Arrow and a vortex similar to a black hole in ''Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. '''Key: Kid | Version 1 Jinchūriki Cloak | Teenager | Version 2 'Jinchūriki Cloak | KCM1 | KCM2 | Six Paths Sage Mode | Adult | Complete KCM | Version 2 Six Paths Sage Mode' Category:Mewthreeeeee